koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Angelique Retour
Angelique Retour (アンジェリーク ルトゥール) is the remake of Angelique. It was one of the surprise announcements during the Neoromance 20th Anniversary stage event, the other being Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6. It is the first Angelique game to be on the PS Vita. https://twitter.com/_8685_　Hachi-roku-hachi-ko is the character designer for this game. Keiko Erikawa said in two Famitsu interviews that she has always wanted to revisit the IP. She continues to be proud of it, believing that its success helped pave a new market for female audiences. Erikawa wanted this particular title to be made in gratitude to the fans who have followed the Neoromance brand since its beginnings and to reintroduce the IP to younger audiences. The Treasure Box edition includes an illustration book, a book containing published versions of the event illustrations, an original soundtrack CD, a bromide art card set of ten romanceable characters, and fastener charms of the romanceable characters. The 20th Anniversary edition has the Treasure Box edition merchandise and the following extras: a Hachi-roku-hachi-ko illustrated tarot card set, a Kairi Yura comic called Angelique ~Secret Sacrea~, two Kairi Yura illustrations, and a drama CD with messages from the romanceable characters. The Gamecity Set can be appended to any purchase of the game; it includes a character illustration book different from the boxed editions and an Angelique themed corsage clip. Purchase the game from Gamecity Shopping to receive an original short story pamphlet. Reserve the title at various store outlets to receive different merchandise. Changes The premise and general gameplay functions in the same manner as the original game. This page will only list differences between them. *Players no longer have to manually control their protagonist on the map through a miniature avatar. Select a location on the visual novel GUI to go to it. *Pastha and Sara are absent and their roles are reassigned to Dia. She is now located within the Royal Research Institute. Dia's previous advice options have been handed to the protagonist's new secretaries. *Sacred Guardian quarters are presented in the same style as Angelique étoile. *Gifts can be given during dates like the other titles that followed the first game. *''étoile'' tea parties are in the game and occur after regular inspections (fourth Saturday every month). The protagonist can prepare snacks and drinks. Sacred Guardians continue to have their individual food preferences and experience greater affinity boosts with the protagonist if he receives his favorite food. *Regular inspections now include an actual glimpse of the Dimensional Corridor. *The dreams the protagonist has of the Sacred Guardians now occur every Saturday. Saturdays also include an occasional harvest festival with secondary chances for boosting affinities. *A ballroom dance is included into the main narrative. The character with the highest affinity ratings with the protagonist can be chosen as her dance partner with a illustration dedicated to it. *Friendship events can happen in the morning if a Sacred Guardian has high friendship ties with the protagonist. These events address each guardian's personal doubts and conflicts. Characters The Queen Candidates, Queen and Queen Aide, and the Sacred Guardians of the first game return with new redesigns and their original voice actors. Here are the new characters being added. *Brian - romanceable character *Gerard *Silvan Differences between ports *The PSP port will have rasterized portraits (square pixels); the PS Vita will have vector images (smooth lines). *A custom theme is available for players who buy the packaged PS Vita version. Related Media Information for this game was teased during Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert and Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party 2015. Voice actor interviews and event illustrations are being published in B's-Log and Dengeki Girl's Style. The Angelique only event Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2015 showcased the title. The event included a collaboration with Angelique NEW YORK CHOUCHOU donuts and a limited CD with new Retour songs for Zephel, Randy and Oscar for sale. A bonus character message CD and six character postcards will be included with the event's DVD recording. Another stage event dedicated to this title, Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Retour, shall take place February 7, 2016. Attendees of Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale can purchase tickets for this event and the world guidebook earlier than other buyers. They can also play select moments of the game before its public sales date. This was one of the titles available at the Koei-Tecmo's 2015 Tokyo Game Show booth. A stage event was held September 19 (JST). Show Hayami (Julious) and Kenyu Horiuchi (Oscar) were the voice actor guests who played the game and acted out a live drama. The live drama was the two gentlemen being ordered to escort the Queen Candidates to Tokyo Game Show and being distracted by the local scenery. Both actors narrated Love Messages for the audience before leaving the stage. A live broadcast on NicoNico Live happened on December 11, 20:00 (JST) with appearances from Show Hayami, Mitsuo Iwata (Zephel), Shun Horie (Gerard) and Yukitoshi Kikuchi (Silvan). Behind-the-scenes commentary, a live demonstration, and a special giveaway were presented. The first CD set for this IP, Sekai wo Dakishimete, features an original drama centering on Brian. The Memoire 2015 songs and two new solo songs for Marcel and Brian will be included. Real Order Girls Attraction Summer Carnival 2015 included it in their new game layout. Straps of the Sacred Guardians were also sold. Gamecity premium members could participate in a November shopping lottery campaign that encourages purchasing one of the campaign items for a chance to win random Retour merchandise. Angelique Retour has two comic adaptations being serialized that are both created and illustrated by Miko Mitsuki: an eponymous comic and Angelique Retour Secret Side. Gameplay footage will be made public on December 4. For a limited time, people who watch the video can obtain a smartphone wallpaper of a randomly selected Neoromance character. There are over 100 possible results that can be generated from the video links. This is the fourth Koei IP to have a Happy Kuji EXP collaboration. Image Songs *''Tenshi no Tsubasa ~Carry on your dream~'' :Performed by Infini Infini song is the opening song. Gallery Angelique-retour-annibox.jpg|20th Anniversary Box cover Angeliqueretour-miko-2015newyear.jpg|Miko Mitsuki's 2015 New Year message Angeliqueretour-miko-2015newyear2.jpg|Second New Year message Angeliqueretour-miko-tgs2015.jpg|Tokyo Game Show 2015 illustration rubipadegateau-2015xmas.jpg|Rubipa de Gâteau 2015 Christmas Collection Neoromance20thfinale-angetsushin.jpg|Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale special Angelique Lovelove Tsushin mini Angeliqueretour-niconicochokuzen.jpg|Nico Nico Live December 11 commemorative photo Angeliqueretour-countdown-dia.jpg|Countdown images for sales date 13 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-rosalia.jpg|12 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-gerardsilvan.jpg|11 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-brian.jpg|10 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-luva.jpg|9 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-olivie.jpg|8 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-zephel.jpg|7 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-marcel.jpg|6 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-oscar.jpg|5 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-lumiale.jpg|4 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-randy.jpg|3 more days Angeliqueretour-countdown-clavis.jpg|2 more days External Links *Official website, Official Twitter account, Official YouTube playlist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games